


Last Minute Confessions

by KoraKwidditch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Sex, Gay Theodore Nott, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library, Library Sex, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Ron ruins everything, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/pseuds/KoraKwidditch
Summary: Theo confesses to Harry something he's always wanted to do. With only one day left before they graduate, nows the time to do it.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137
Collections: School's Out For Summer





	Last Minute Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaeOrabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/gifts).



> Hi guys! This was written for Draco's Den School's Out for Summer Fic Exchange. I had a blast writing this and I hope you enjoy! (It's also my first time writing slash smut, so I'd appreciate any feedback!)
> 
> Alpha and beta love to WordsmithMusings <3 (seriously, so much love to you for listening to all my ideas and rants!)
> 
> The prompt was provided by a dear friend of mine and I'm so happy to discover it was hers! Fae, thank you so much for being an all-around amazing person and friend. I'm ecstatic to gift this to you, and I hope you love it. 
> 
> My Prompt: 
> 
> Prompt:  
> It’s the day before graduation and Person A and Person B have been dating for a while. Person A has always wanted to try fooling around in the library, but only has today to tell Person B and hope they will accept.
> 
> Additional Notes:  
> If you have Person B say yes, I would love you forever if you added the bonus. The library kink would be awesome in the Slytherin, whether it be bc it’s their favorite place or their partners. Bonus: Person B accepts and at one point they have to hold a conversation with an oblivious friend in the middle of frickle frack.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143851546@N04/49958109213/in/dateposted-public/)

“Theo, what are you doing?” Harry asked as his boyfriend pulled him aside. The Farewell Feast had just begun and he was eager to sit with his friends one final time before graduating. Merlin knew how much they were all looking forward to it, but dreading it at the same time. 

Eighth year had been a rocky start, most of the student populace still healing and recovering from the War. But though Hogwarts was littered with their fallen friends and family only a year ago, it was still a safe haven for many who crossed its threshold. It was going to be quite a change for everyone to not be there anymore. 

Theo laced their fingers together, his large palms dwarfing Harry’s. “Do you remember when we first started talking?” 

As if Harry could forget, it was the only thing that kept him afloat in the sea of misery his life turned into. Once the War ended, Harry finally had time to really discover himself. All his life, people told him who he was; The Chosen One, Voldemort’s downfall, The Boy Who Lived. He never had time to truly figure out what he wanted. He always had a hunch, always something in him that told him it didn’t feel _right_ being with Ginny. 

And then, once Hogwarts was rebuilt and Harry returned with his friends; when he got that first glimpse of a matured Theo Nott... 

Well, he knew exactly what had been missing. 

Harry nodded, still confused as to why Theo was even asking. 

Theo sighed, pushing his slightly curled brown hair from his eyes. “And you remember how... Draco and Blaise always made fun of us? Saying I was going to go rampant around the school and shag you in every nook and cranny?” 

Harry felt his cheeks heat but he nodded again. Draco and Blaise had been relentless in their teasing as they explored their relationship. They started out first as Potions partners, due to Slughorn’s attempt at ‘House Unity’. Gryffindors and Slytherins were all paired together, reluctantly of course, but everyone eventually came around. Odd friendships were formed, none more so than between Draco and Hermione, who after a fair bit of squabbling and ruined Potions, figured out they worked quite well together. It didn’t take long for feelings to develop and before anyone knew it, they were caught snogging in hidden alcoves and back corners of the Library.

With Ron dating Susan Bones, Harry had a lot of time to himself to explore other friendships, and the crush he developed on Theo eventually turned into something more. He didn’t know when it happened, probably somewhere between sharing Potions essays and bumping hands when reaching for the same ingredients. But, eventually, one day Harry walked into class, took one look at Theo, and instantly knew what he wanted. 

Of course, he was much too oblivious to notice Theo felt the same. It took Hermione spelling it out, plain as day, that Draco told her all Theo did was talk about him. That he sat in the Slytherin Common Room nearly every night, complaining about how badly he wanted Harry. And it was driving all of them mental. 

Well, suffice it to say, Harry arrived early to Potions class, pulled Theo aside, and told him he wanted him too. Six months later, here they were; completely enraptured with each other and about to graduate Hogwarts. 

“Well... they didn’t exactly...” Theo huffed, squeezing Harry’s fingers and giving him a strained smile. “They said that because—well, there’s something I’ve been wanting to do and they know about it but... Oh for fuck’s sake, I want to fuck you in the Library!” 

Harry’s eyes widened behind his glasses at Theo’s outburst, and he was glad to discover they were alone outside the Great Hall. 

Harry scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, “Um, okay. Y-yeah, I’ve uh, I’ve never—”

“Harry,” Theo interrupted his ramblings. “If it makes you uncomfortable we don’t have to, it’s just... We leave tomorrow, and the Library is my favourite place. I want to share something special there with you.” He lifted his hand, trailing his fingers across Harry’s jaw as he stepped closer. Theo, a good few inches taller than Harry, leant down to press a kiss to Harry’s brow and a jolt of warmth surged through his chest at the gentle action, instantly making his decision for him. 

“No. No, I want to.” 

Theo’s hand stilled and his dark hazel eyes filled with excitement. “Do you mean it? Really?” 

Harry nodded, a deep blush heating his cheeks at the mischievous grin that spread across the Slytherins face. “When do you—”

“It has to be now,” Theo said, glancing behind Harry into the packed Hall. “Everyone’s at the Feast. If we wait till later there’ll be too many people at the Library.” 

Harry’s disappointment at missing the Farewell Feast lasted for only a moment before Theo leant forward to capture his lips in a searing kiss. His toes curled in his shoes as their mouths parted and tongues met in the familiar dance. Harry could kiss Theo a million times and would still never get enough. 

They parted, both panting and eyes filled with lust. Harry mumbled his agreement and Theo, another grin taking over his face, all but dragged him towards the staircases. Harry’s heart hammered in his chest as he was pulled along, racing behind Theo up the stairs and through the Library doors. 

Since Madam Pince was at the Feast, she was thankfully missing from her post, and Theo turned down the aisle of bookcases—all the way to the last row. He turned and yanked Harry against him, pressing him up against the shelves. Harry let out a small cry of surprise at the sudden action, but it was quickly muffled by another kiss. 

“My favourite spot, and right where I want you, Harry,” Theo mumbled after pulling away, trailing his hands from Harry’s shoulders and down to settle on his waist.

Harry glanced down to Theo’s trousers, heat pooling in his stomach at the sight of the brunette’s obvious erection pressed beneath the fabric. 

“Theo, what if... what if we get caught?” Harry whispered in the little space between them. It was an exciting prospect, rules never held much weight to Harry. But to be caught having sex in the Library was a bit outside of his normal rule-breaking element.

“Please, you’re Harry Potter. I’m pretty sure half the school would lick the dirt from your shoes.” 

Theo let out a chuckle as Harry swatted his arm with a frown. 

“We won’t get caught. Just perform that fancy Muffliato spell and no one will even know we’re here. Unless you want someone to catch us?” Theo smirked and pressed a kiss to the base of Harry’s neck, trailing his lips lightly up to whisper in his ear. “Does that excite you?”

Harry let out a breathy groan as Theo pulled his earlobe between his teeth. He fumbled around in his pocket for his wand, quickly casting _Muffliato_ before shoving it back into his trousers. The thought of being discovered, truth be told, was a _little_ exciting, but not enough to risk his moans being heard by the entire school. 

He could feel Theo’s lips curl into a smile from where they were pressed against his neck. “Such a buzz-kill. Fine, but I’m going to have _some_ fun.”

Before Harry could realize what was happening, Theo sank to his knees in front of him, reaching his hands to the fly of his trousers and yanking them open. 

“Theo, you-you don’t—” 

“Potter, if you tell me I don’t have to suck my boyfriend’s cock, I’m going to do everything I possibly can to tease the absolute shite out of you.” 

Harry snapped his mouth shut, earning a wide smirk from the brunette as his pants were pulled down to reveal his throbbing and painfully hard erection. Theo was the dominant of their relationship, which if Harry was being honest, he loved. It was nice to be able to let himself go and not worry, to be taken care of. 

This meant, that usually, Harry was the one on his knees, sucking Theo to absolute madness. He enjoyed it immensely when Theo was the one to be submissive, at least in this way. They had yet to swap roles when fucking, but Harry didn’t mind. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t absolutely love getting his arse filled. 

Theo took him in hand, gently stroking his thumb over the head before flicking his tongue out to follow the same path. Harry leant his head back against the shelves and let out a sigh of contentment at the feel of Theo’s hot mouth wrapping around his cock. The Slytherin was an expert and had Harry bucking his hips against him in all of a few strokes. With his free hand, Theo massaged his balls while his mouth worked his cock deeper and deeper into his throat. 

Harry was going to explode, his entire body felt alight with fire and a sheen of sweat was already working at his temple. Just as he began to reach that peak towards his climax, Theo pulled back with a _pop_. Harry let out an incredulous cry, causing the Slytherin to grin. 

“Don’t be sad, I’ve got something a little more fun in store.”

Standing, Theo yanked Harry on to the desk next to them, flipping him around to press him into the wood. Harry let out a small yelp, but was soon distracted by the feel of wet fingers at his entrance. 

“Relax, love, I’ve got you. This is what you want, isn’t it?” Theo mumbled from behind them, gently pressing his fingers in further. “You like it when I finger-fuck you, don’t you? How many fingers should I use this time? Just one?” 

Harry’s whole body shivered at Theo’s dirty words. The Slytherin always said things to make Harry come undone, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. 

“Yes,” Harry whispered. “Yes, I like it.” 

Theo pushed his finger further in, but not quite all the way. 

“Please, Theo.” Harry whimpered, and tried to press back against his hand. A gentle smack landed on his left arse cheek, causing Harry to jump in surprise. 

“You know the rules, Potter.” Theo reprimanded, though his voice sounded playful. “You have to beg for it, and your begging has been subpar thus far.” 

Harry groaned as Theo curled the tip of his finger inside him. “Please, Theo. Please, I want you to finger-fuck me, I want you to shove your fingers inside me and stretch my arsehole. _Please._ ”

“Much better.” A gentle kiss pressed over the spot where he slapped him, and Theo pushed his finger fully inside. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he began to pump, eventually adding another lubed finger. He bucked his hips against the wood of the desk, needing some type of friction against his throbbing cock. It was all too much, he was going to ignite. 

“Are you ready for me?” Theo leant over him, whispering the question into his ear, and kissed the back of his neck. 

Harry nodded, desire coursing through him at the thought of Theo finally filling him. He knew he was supposed to beg for it, that was the game Theo liked most, but the words were too hard to form. His tongue felt leaden as the brunette pressed his fingers in as far as they could go, grazing that spot that made Harry see stars. 

Theo stood straight, and withdrew from him, earning a whimper from Harry’s lips. He could hear the sound of a belt unbuckling and a zipper opening before he felt Theo’s cock press where his fingers had just been. 

Theo mumbled a lubrication charm before settling himself further, stretching Harry in all the right ways. Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feel of Theo’s large member filling him slowly; he never got tired of this feeling. It was addictive, and made his skin tingle and heart pound.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Theo moaned as he slid fully into Harry. 

Harry whimpered and pressed back into Theo, earning a slap on the opposite cheek. 

“Beg for it.” Theo’s voice sounded strained. As much as he enjoyed this, Harry knew Theo just wanted to pound the living daylights out of him. 

“Fuck me, Theo. Please, I want you to fuck my arse so hard I can’t walk. I—”

“Harry?” 

Both men stilled at the sound of Ron Weasley’s voice from near the entrance to the Library. 

“Mate, you in here?” His voice now sounded closer to the stacks. 

“He can’t know we’re back here can he?” Theo asked, his hands tightening their grip on Harry’s hips. 

“He can’t hear us but he sure as fuck can see us!” Harry replied, whispering despite the spell. Maybe if he just ignored Ron he’d go away. 

“Harry?” Ron now sounded only a few aisles away and Harry’s blood ran cold. Of course, everyone knew he was shagging Theo, but still to be caught in this... _situation_ , was mortifying. 

“My wand!” Harry hissed, stretching his arm behind him at Theo. Theo reached down, his long arms allowing him to grab Harry’s wand from his trousers without having to disentangle themselves. He pressed the wood to Harry’s palm and he removed the _Muffliato_ Charm. 

“I’m here, Ron,” Harry called, trying to make his voice sound as if his boyfriend’s cock wasn’t buried inside him. “I was just... looking for a book! I’ll be there in a second.” 

“Looking for a book? Why the bloody hell would you be looking for a book _now?”_

Ron’s voice was moving closer and Harry’s heart began to beat wildly in his chest. 

“Just—I’ll be there in a bit, Ron!” Harry was desperately trying to say anything to get Ron to leave. 

Theo’s grip tightened on his waist and Harry gave him an incredulous look over his shoulder when he started to move again. Theo’s face broke into a sly grin as he slid his cock in and out of Harry, the desk rocking silently from where he was bent over it. 

Harry bit his knuckle to keep the moan from escaping his lips as Theo leant over and reached around to grip his forgotten cock from where it dangled at the edge of the desk. 

“You’re going to miss the entire feast! I’m already stuffed but Hermione said the house-elves were making a special chocolate tart...” Ron’s voice trailed off, the thought of awaiting food momentarily distracting him. 

Theo’s ministrations on Harry’s cock paused as he kissed his still clothed shoulder. “Too bad you’re already busy being stuffed by me.” He pressed deeper into Harry for emphasis and Harry’s mouth popped open at the sensation of being so fully filled. 

“Sounds great, Ron!” Harry’s voice squeaked out, too overwhelmed by all the things Theo was doing to him. “Why don’t you go make me a plate? I promise I’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

“Alright, well I’ll see you down there then. Just, hurry up, yeah? Hermione’s getting on my case.” 

Harry grunted his agreement, though the sound lodged in his throat as Theo resumed his grip around his cock. 

The sound of shuffling feet paused both men and they breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of the Library door clicking closed. 

“Well, that was a close one.” Theo chuckled and moved his free hand to squeeze Harry’s arse cheek, moving slowly within him. “You did so well. How should I reward you?” 

Harry moaned loudly, no longer caring if they were heard. He just wanted to be fucked, he wanted to come all over Theo’s hand as he pumped him. 

“Fuck me faster, please.” Harry groaned, bucking his hips. 

Theo moved his hand from his arse cheek to the small of Harry’s back, pressing down for him to arch it. 

“Fine, if that’s what you want.” 

Harry could hear the playfulness in Theo’s voice and he was momentarily worried until the sensation of his large cock sliding in and out of him fogged his brain. Theo increased his speed, making Harry’s skin break out in goosebumps. Their moans mixed together in the air, and Harry began to forget his own name as he started to reach his peak. 

Theo rubbed his thumb over the head of Harry’s cock, pumping him as quickly as he pounded into his arse. 

“Fuck, Harry. You are so perfect, this arse is perfect, you feel so fucking good.” Theo panted above him, his voice strained as he moved his hips harder and faster. 

“Theo, Theo I—I’m going to—“ Harry could feel himself reach the tipping point, and with a few more strokes of Theo’s hand, came with a cry of ecstasy. The sound echoed in the emptiness of the Library, and Theo bucked erratically before groaning his own release. He buried himself deep inside Harry, and if he hadn’t just come, Harry was positive he would have at the sounds leaving Theo’s perfect mouth. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, catching their breaths. Theo pulled out from Harry, both groaning at the loss of sensation and mumbled cleaning spells over both of them. Harry stood straight on shaking legs, pulling up his pants and trousers and trying as best he could to right himself. At some point, his glasses must have fallen from his face, and he quickly retrieved them from the ground.

His heart still beat wildly in his chest and his breath came in small puffs as he watched Theo do the same. Once both men were put back together, Theo leant down to press a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. 

“Think the Feast is still going? I’m starved.”

Harry slapped Theo’s chest, laughing as they breathlessly raced back to the Great Hall.


End file.
